


Breathe

by Danesincry



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Evan is a softie, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Guys the point is that it is supposed to be SOFT, M/M, Male Protagonist, Not Really Character Death, Not really romantic, Other, Panic, Panic Attacks, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, Reader-Insert, Short & Sweet, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23765950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danesincry/pseuds/Danesincry
Summary: Y/n doesn't know where he is or who this man is, but the man helped him anyways.--If you read the original posting, please reread chapter one.
Relationships: Evan MacMillan | The Trapper/Reader, Evan MacMillan | The Trapper/You
Kudos: 33





	1. Hello

**Author's Note:**

> Mild panic attack warning.
> 
> Also, I heavily edited this chapter.

There was the sound rustling of leaves and the smell of burning wood around him.

The sound of heavy breathing and the feeling of grass beneath feet flooded his senses.

He had no idea where he was, so he ran. He ran as fast as his feet could take him.

He barreled through trees and the structures that were laid out around him. He could see generators and a large building in the fog, but it was in the distance.

God the fog was horrible.

Y/n had been playing manhunt with his friends after drinking a couple of beers in the woods behind his house. The woods weren't even a mile deep, with a different neighborhood on each side. It was rather small and more of a Cypress reserve.

One moment he was hiding with a buddy behind a tree and giggling, the next he was standing by himself in a new set of trees with a thick fog. There was a barrier, a thick and tall brick wall, behind him. He knew it wasn’t supposed to be there and the trees weren't native to his woods.

Then he had heard a scream and decided to run.

So there he was, running towards a structure he had never seen in his life. It was tall and groaned in the wind. He saw the windows boarded up with a light inside. He turned around one of the weird walls placed in the trees, hoping to cut the distance, but ran straight into something. And by something, he means it was a person.

Y/n let out a startled cry as he brought his arms up to cross in front of his face, like he was trying to protect himself. Fear spiked and he felt his heart beat quicker. The person was tall and large from what he could see from beyond his arms. Tears formed in his eyes and he looked up at the person.

"W-where am I? Please, I got lost in the woods-" Y/n's words froze on his tongue as he looked up at the person's face, fully taking in his body.

The man had a pair of overalls and boots on. A mask laid over his face and he had metal bars coming out his right shoulder. He was carrying some type of cleaver in one hand and a bear trap in the other.

The most disturbing thing though was that he was covered in fresh and dried blood.

Y/n let out a choked noise as he backed up, staggering over his own feet.

"Please don't hurt me. I'm sorry I ran into you, onto your property. I didn't step in your traps. Please just help me." Y/n begged. He didn't know how he ended up here. He knew this wasn’t the Eastern side of the woods, it just couldn’t be. Anxiety and fear crawled its way through his body and felt like poison. 

The man tilted his head slightly, like he was watching Y/n's internal panic in its full glory.

"I-I'm just 19. I have a family." Y/n backed up against a tree and choked out a sob. "Please."

The man slowly kneeled down in front of Y/n, slowly placing down the trap next to him and bringing his hand out towards Y/n. Y/n flinched and the man paused, like Y/n was a wounded animal, before opening his palm.

Y/n looked at the hand before glancing at the man. Was he trying to offer comfort? Or some type of solace?

Slowly, Y/n placed his hand into the man's and watched as the man closed his hand around Y/n's considerably smaller one. It was warm and reminded Y/n of the jocks in his friend group. The way they always tried to offer physical comfort in small ways.

Y/n shakily took a step towards the man, his legs shaking as he did so. Y/n kneeled down next to the man, resting his side against his knee. Y/n took deep breaths and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself. He felt something move next to him before a hand came up and placed itself on his head. Y/n opens his eyes again to see the man watching him. It was almost like the man felt that if he moved too quickly, Y/n would run away. Y/n was still trembling, his heartbeat had silenced itself finally but his breathing was still ragged. 

As the man looked at Y/n, Y/n could see light brown eyes from behind the small eye slits. He was human, just like Y/n and not hurting him. Y/n forced himself to calm down more, telling himself that the man was probably just a hunter that looked this way to scare off others.

Somewhere in the distance, three noises suddenly rang out. Something sounding like a generator turning on, a snap of a trap, and a scream. He started to turn his head to see some type of black warping in his vision before the hand on his head turned his head away.

The man turned his head towards the noise and got up, letting go of Y/n. Y/n watched him pick up his weapon and trap before glancing back down. He stared for a second, not speaking, before he walked away.

Y/n was left by himself again. He took a shaky breath and slowly pushed himself up. The fear was creeping back and he could feel his pulse in his throat, like it was trying to choke him again.

Y/n blew out a laugh through barely open lips. His body shaked with the exhale. He slowly looked around before setting off in one direction.


	2. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the other survivors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read before I posted this chapter, please go and reread chapter one.
> 
> I am also doing smaller chapters so I don't lose interest quickly.
> 
> Also, get ready for the backstory for Y/n. It's gonna hit like a train in chapter 3.

Y/n ran into another person rather quickly.

It was a guy who looked like he was in his mid 30’s. He had a baseball cap and sunglasses on, which clashed with his beach dad get up.

Y/n ran right into him, like he ran into the Man. Y/n let out a shuddering shriek and jumped back from the new guy. He let out a small undignified yell before quickly collecting himself. He looked at Y/n and something seemed to click to him.

“You’re new. That makes this all make a ton more sense.” The man spoke with a strained smile. “What’s your name, kid?”

“I uhm…” Y/n gulped. Anxiety spiked up through him again.

“Hey, I know you’re scared.” The man held up a hand, not touching him, but in an almost calming way. “My name is Ace.”

“Y/n.” Y/n licked his lips. The man, Ace, then genuinely smiled.

“Well, Y/n. I’m sorry you’re scared.” Ace glanced around before waving for Y/n to follow. Y/n slowly followed and they crouched behind a large rock.

“Where are we?” Y/n asked quietly.

“You’re in a place called the Entity. The Entity is a sort of… realm that runs by itself. The Entity is a being and the place, if that makes sense.” Ace placed a hand on the ground to stabilize himself. “She takes people from either their normal lives as they go into the woods or when they’re in a time of… fear and danger. That’s the best I can explain. We are trapped here to do these trials, where we have to power generators to escape.”

Y/n’s breath caught in his throat. This… this couldn’t be happening.

“And what happens if we don’t?” Y/n asked.

“There are killers. Each trial one will hunt us down. Their job is to get us down and throw us on those meat hooks until we die. The Entity will take us. We come back to life and restart the cycle.” Ace pointed to a hook that towered nearby.

“Killer…?” Y/n looked down at his hands like they held the answer.

“Did you see him yet? It’s the Trapper this round. There’s a handful of them.” Ace explained. “I’m not good at explaining this, kid.”

“I… I ran into him automatically. But he didn’t kill me. He comforted me.” Y/n looked up to Ace, who had his mouth in a thin line.

“Some are known to show their humanity. From what we can tell, not all of them are bad people. They’re just as forced as we are, kid.” Ace put a hand on Y/n’s knee. “He probably was shocked to see a new survivor on their first round. Normally you’re pitted against the killer that matches you the first time you go.”

“The killer that matches me?” Y/n felt fear spike through him as something flashed through his mind.

Screaming and the harsh breathing of multiple people. The sight of blood dripping off of tall grass. The pressure of a hand pressed to his mouth, his back pressed to the stomach of another and a tree. The soft sobbing of someone nearby.

Y/n blinked quickly and looked around. He didn’t know what that was and he didn’t want to know. It made him feel sick.

“Normally we come in pairs. Some are directly linked while they just have correlation. Like how Meg and The Hillbilly are cousins on their mother’s side. Laurie and The Shape are siblings, and The Shape tried to kill her before she was taken. Then Adam lived in Japan while The Spirit was born and raised in Japan.” Ace rambled as he got up. “Now, let me show you how to get a generator done.”

Y/n nodded and followed, pushing himself up easily.

Y/n listened closely as Ace showed him how to fix the generators and not zap them. He tried to explain how they already had three down, and that this would be the fourth. Once it was done, Ace lead him to a door. They thankfully didn’t see the killer and the others didn’t get hurt again. 

Another generator popped and they turned a corner and saw a red headed girl pulling a switch on the wall. They joined her and a man ran up. He was wearing glasses and a tie. The two were out of breath and looked ready to pass out. They looked at Y/n and gave shaky smiles.

“First trial?” The girl asked, which Ace just nodded.

“I’m Dwight.” The guy with glasses and a tie said. “This is Meg.”

Meg nodded and glanced around as the door started to blare and open. 

“Y/n.” Y/n replied and tensed up. He heard a heartbeat and turned to see The Trapper, as Y/n learned earlier, walking towards them.

“Oh shit. Let’s go.” Meg called out. 

Ace grabbed Y/n’s hand and tugged him along with them as they entered the gate. They ran down the entry and into the foggy abyss.

Y/n’s nostrils were filled with the smell of burning wood as he ran through the fog. He let out a cough as he pushed through. Finally he reached the end of the fog to see a campfire with others sitting around it. As Y/n exited, he tripped over a root and face planted into the dirt. He let out a groan as the others ran to him.

Vision of soggy grass filled his eyes for a second, appearing like a ghost before it faded away and back to the dirt ground. He held his breath as a hand appeared in front of his face.

“Are you okay, Y/n?” Dwight’s voice asked.

“Yeah.” Y/n nodded as he took Dwight’s hand and pulled himself up. “I just fell.”

Dwight looked like he wanted to believe Y/n, but kept silent about it. Y/n turned to see others standing around, watching silently. A girl stepped forward, a smile on her face. She had a medkit in her hand, probably from before they showed up.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” She asked. “My name is Claudette.”

“I’m Y/n. And… I don’t know.” Y/n brought his hands into fists and wrapped his arms around himself.

“Y/n had a run in with Trapper. He didn’t kill him, but calmed him down. We don’t know if it is just him like Bill and Ash or if we just haven’t seen the killer yet.” Ace informed the rest. 

“Do you remember what you were doing before you were taken?” One of the girls from the side asked. She was sitting with a boy who looked her age. Both were brunettes that had an 80’s look to them. 

“I was with my friends in the woods. We were playing manhunt.” Y/n felt uneasy as he spoke. A small part of him whispered to him, asking if that was really what happened. “We were drunk. They wanted to play it suddenly. One of the guys threw the idea out there. I remember hiding with my friend before I was suddenly here.”

They all looked at each other, like it was a common occurrence. 

“Well, we will teach you what we know and you can tell us what you’re good at so you have an advantage.” The 80’s girl offered.

Y/n nodded and offered a small smile. At least they were nice.

**Author's Note:**

> I will post what happens afterwards in another chapter. This was originally a oneshot.


End file.
